You Will Be
by Sophia Griffin
Summary: A girl named Katharine Fox is Dick Grayson's best friend, but everything changes now, and this is also where everything gets complicated, exciting, agonizing and most of all JUST PLAIN CONFUSING for these Young Heroes, Villains, and everything inbetween.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Here is my new Young Justice fanfic, I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I would be writing a fanfiction if I owned it?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

** New Villain**

* * *

><p>My story. That's what this is. How I met the team, how I met Robin, and how I lived a life meant for another inside of me. I am just a regular human, that much is true, but my other self… She's a different story.<p>

My name is Katharine Fox and this is the story of my past, present, and, maybe, my future. I'll start with the day I found out, when everything changed. I had 'switched' to her, let her take control, Bluebird was her name.

She stood on the tallest building in the city. Our city. She was waiting, with her blue-black wings outstretched and her hair of the same colors billowed out behind her, gently floating in the cold night wind. We were only 13, yet we were thieves. A villain. More than that, a super villain. Yet she waited, only for a chance to run; she hadn't the heart to get away without one last glimpse of them, the Duo. Soon, though, they were in her sight.

The Dark Knight and Boy Wonder.

Taking a sharp intake of breath as her heart stopped, she jumped. She flew above them, easily dodging their projectiles. She dropped the sealed bag, knowing how stealing the millions of dollars would leave her to deal with guilt, and leaving her friend, our only friend. She was scared, as was I, much more than her confident face would show. She flew away, as fast as she could, to go to our hideout, so she could safely 'change' back to me. Sadly, neither of us saw Robin throw a birdarang at our messenger bag. Lodging itself in the soft fabric, it started tracking us.

I know you're wondering why I keep saying us, our and we. Well, we share a body. Not a soul. More than that, our DNA changes with each soul that takes over.

When we got back, she started the process. I could feel the itching in our back as the wings retracted, the prickling on our scalp as the hair changed to black and red, the shifting of clothes as they changed themselves, and the tingling in our limbs as they became human once more. I soon was once again in control, as usual. She used my shadow to become an almost whole being again. She looked like a black flame as she followed me to the only bedroom.

"What are we going to do Kat? Have a little _fun?_" She asked deviously.

"Actually, yes. Want to help? You'll be in control again, if only for a little bit." I replied to my shadow.

"Oh, this is going to be good." She said, already reading my mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Batcave~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>_

* * *

><p>" It doesn't make SENSE!" Robin exclaimed. He just hardly saw his mentor's eyebrow raise itself from behind his cowl.<p>

"Those feathers we found, the don't belong to any human, even though they had human DNA in them. I've hacked into almost every government system in the world, and _nothing_ not even a name, comes up." Robin continued.

"What about your tracking-?" Batman started.

"-The signal got cut off the radar. I can pinpoint the exact location it was last at though." As Robin got started on that, Batman contacted the league, to tell them about this new villain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ A few minutes later… ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Got it! It was last at the old warehouse just outside the city." Robin declared, going over to the league members while he stood next to Batman, "Has anyone else seen her? Just so I can enter it on my computer."<p>

"I have." Superman said bluntly.

"Me, as well." That was Aquaman.

"She was here in Central, but she didn't actually keep anything." The Flash clarified.

"She came here too but left, and like Flash said, without keeping anything she stole." Green Arrow.

"How about in you, Superman, she keep anything?" Robin asked, quickly typing away at his holographic computer.

"…no."

"Aquaman?"

"No, she left with the items she came with."

As Robin stopped typing, Alfred came into the Batcave.

"Has anyone seen Miss Fox? I can't seem to find her." Alfred asked as Batman closed the JL chat room thing.

"It's three in the morning. She should be in bed." Batman said, "Why are you looking for her?"

"I checked her room, but she's not in there. And I'm not entirely sure, I just had a bad feeling that something happened to her."

Batman and Robin would have said he was being silly, but neither of them truly wanted to question the wise man.

"Would you like me to search for her?"

"If you would." Robin turned his holo-computer back on and started searching for her through the tracking device in the necklace he had given her for her birthday. _Sometimes I think he worries about her too much… but I have to admit, I'm just as worried, with The Joker kidnapping her all the time._

"… okay that's weird."

"What is it, Master Richard?"

"She's at the same warehouse as the villain girl… we really need to know her name…" Robin said. Then, after a moment of thought of everything she did, he sighed and muttered, "Great, another psychopath to deal with."

"I AM NOT A PSYCHOPATH!" In his face was the very girl he just called psycho, me, my other and I.

"_YOU IDIOT!" _I mentally screamed. A soft 'oh' could be heard as she backed away. Robin didn't waste any time waiting and immediately tried to land a blow on her. She dodged, and landed a blow on one of his pressure points. His arm went limp and she just dodged the rest of his attacks, but not without getting hit on her knee, hard enough she fell. As she carefully but quickly got up, he took her by surprise and tackled her, his arm fine, and they rolled around on the ground, both trying to gain the upper hand. After a moment, Robin won, keeping her pinned beneath him. A light blush danced across her cheeks, but Robin took it as if she was out of breath, for she was panting like him.

"Um, Can I have a pair of handcuffs?" Robin asked his mentor, as he realized he didn't have a pair. Silently, Batman handed Robin a pair of handcuffs that were soon on her- mine-our? wrists keeping us stuck to a pipe. A strong pipe that was clearly new.

"OW! That's too tight!" She suddenly exclaimed, though Robin made no move to loosen the restraints. Just then she realized the pain in her knee from standing, but she kept quiet.

"What's your name?" Batman asked after we were properly trapped, with our hands above our head.

"Heh. Bluebird. You're the Dark Knight aren't you? And you're the Boy Blunder."

"Hey! I heard that!" Robin exclaimed, but as soon as the words left his lips he felt a bit stupid. She laughed.

"You were supposed to! Any who, you're probably wondering were Miss Katharine Fox is, am I right?"

"Where is she?" Batman asked, well, more like demanded.

"Should I tell you the truth? Hm… Nope! I can tell you one thing, though, she is heartbroken." She smirked, " I know who you are, Mr. Wayne." She said tauntingly, "Oh and you bird boy, so sad, how your family fell to their-" At that moment Robin through a punch that nearly knocked her out. _No! YOU CAN'T LOSE CONIOUSENESS OR I'LL TAKE OVER WITHOUT TRYING AND THEY'LL KNOW IT'S MEEEEEE! _Bluebird flinched at the shouting in her ear.

"Sorry…" She muttered, and whether it was intended for me or Robin, no one would ever know for sure. While she was slightly out of it, they slipped a collar on her neck, and we both screamed in pain, as we were electrocuted. Just as soon as it came, though, it had stopped, thankfully.

"Wh-what was that?" Bluebird asked, out of breath, as she fell down and sat.

"That is what will happen if you don't tell us where Katharine is." Batman threatened. _Wow he really DOES care!_

"Well… I can show you a live video stream of her right now. And then maybe I'll take you to her."

"What's the catch?"

"You have to take these FRIGGIN' TIGHT HAND CUFFS OFF OF ME THEIR CUTTING OFF THE CIRCLUATION OF BLOOD!" She shouted and, in a futile attempt, tried to break the pipe as she freaked out.

"And if we don't agree?"

"Then my lackeys, yes I have some, will take her wherever she feels she need be. Except for here, but I don't think she'd want to come back anyways after what I've told her."

"Robin." Bluebird sighed in relief as the cuffs came off and rubbed her wrists.

"I need a computer, I'll use that one." She said, walking with a slight limp over to the nearest computer, immediately hacking into it.

"What _did _you tell her?" Robin asked.

"Well, you're greatest secret is that you two are heroes, right? I don't think any girl would take that news easily, most of all if she's been living with you for like 3 years." Bluebird said, just as the video stream came up.

Katharine was pacing back and forth, looking troubled. Two boys, at least a year older than her, stood guard at the door. She looked troubled.

"How are they… No they can't be but… It makes sense, oh gawd what am I going to do?" She flopped down on the bed and sighed, " I thought I could trust them…"

The video stream ended, and Bluebird exclaimed, "I need to go back, the video shouldn't have ended, I think someone got in!" She was electrocuted again, before Batman spoke,

"Take us to her."

Bluebird did as she was told, taking the heroes to her hideout, the old abandoned warehouse. Both were amazed by how clean everything was, let alone all the stuff, most of it being extremely expensive as Bluebird lead them inside. Suddenly, Bluebird stopped, and Robin nearly ran into her.

"You two have to stay here," She ordered.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Why? My gang will attack and I wouldn't even call them off, or at least they wouldn't listen because they know that I'm probably being blackmailed by you two 'heroes'," She said the last word with disgust clear in her voice. Robin was about to say something else, but Batman stopped him.

"If you try to escape, I will use this." Batman threatened, showing her the remote.

"I won't." With that she walked off, a slightly limping. As soon as she was out of their sight she tried to change back, but it wouldn't work.

"Oh no…" She breathed. Bluebird got a lackey to help her take it off, by ripping it off, for this one had superstrength. "Thank you, Mike."

"No prob, BB." He bowed, and they both laughed a bit. Then we changed back, I grabbed the remains of the collar, and ran out. I ran over to Robin, with difficulty from my hurt knee, and slapped him, hard enough to knock his mask off,

"DICK GRAYSON, YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" I screamed at him. I watched him gently put his mask back on.

"Where's Bluebird?" He asked.

"She had one of her gang members break of the collar thing. They all left after that."

"You just let them leave? After they kidnapped you?" Robin exclaimed. Batman was being extremely quiet, no doubt thinking abut where Bluebird went.

"They didn't KIDNAP me, I went by my OWN FREE WILL!" I shouted.

"WHY?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE ROBIN AND BATMAN AFTER I LIVED WITH YOU TWO FOR THREE FRIGGIN' YEARS?" I screamed, upset by this fact, because Bluebird and I just recently found out when we stumbled across the Batcave a few weeks ago, and the betrayal had been practically eating me alive. Until now.

"Rule number 1 for all superheroes, never tell your secret identity." Robin replied. I felt a tear fall down my face.

"I… I want to go home." I whispered. Robin came over and wrapped his cape around me.

"Then let's go. Alfred's worried." And with that, Batman drove us home.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwww, she got all mad... lol random, Hope you all liked it, Review and tell me if anything didn't make sense, tell me how I did!<strong>


	2. Today's THE day!  Whelmed

**nEW CHAPTER, yay! Oops, caps lock, lol. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: ... you ain't getting nothing out of THIS fangurl!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>

**Today's THE Day! ; Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?**

* * *

><p>Ok, it's been a week since Bluebird and I revealed our knowledge and everything has just been plain <em>awkward<em>. Richard and I never seem to be able to talk to each other, even though we LIVE together at the mansion. It sucks.

Oh and Yeah, random girl the paparazzi don't know about lives with a billionaire playboy, yada yada yada, blah blah blah. I'll tell you that I didn't have a home until Rich and I became friends, but that's a story for another day.

Anyways, I had been playing a video game that taught you martial arts lately, and today was one of those days when you're just plain angry. So I nearly broke our Wii. Alfred noticed my frustration when I swore at the Wii and flipped it off and tried to calm me down.

"Miss Fox, are you alright? There seems to be something troubling you."

"Sorry Alf, there's just been a lot on my mind lately. I guess being angry won't help anything will it?"

"Then you'd be guessing correctly." I sighed and turned on the news. The news anchor started talking about the opening of Justice hall. I got a bit antsy with this news and decided I wanted to go.

"Hey Alf, I'm going to get some fresh air, okay? If I'm gone for longer than 24 hours, assume the worst aka Joker kidnapping me for the BILLIONTH time." I told Alfred while grabbing my messenger bag.

Oh and the Joker kidnapping me thing? That started when the first time I was just a random hostage- I was still homeless but was steadily making friends with Richard- and Robin got really upset. The Joker realized this and decided that I would make the perfect hostage.

And he thought me and Robin were going out. Also, I have a habit of falling asleep when it's really peaceful outside, so that's why this statement may not seem strange to my favorite butler.

Alfred said, "Okay, just make sure to keep your cell phone with you."

"I will, see you later!" I called. I walked out to my favorite park, on right across the street from an Ice Cream Parlor Richard and I like to hang out at. Walking over to an area hidden from most eyes, I quickly let Bluebird take control and started to fly away. She let me control our body partially though, because she didn't really care. When I got there, I landed behind a bush and cloaked myself so that I was nearly invisible, but if someone looked right through me they would see. I was (surprisingly) still able to hear the heroes talking. Robin was standing next to Batman, Green Arrow next to Speedy, and Aqualad next to Aquaman.

"Today's the day." Batman started, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice," GA continued.

"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman finished.

"Oh man!" I heard Kid Flash's voice before I saw him and Flash, "I knew we'd be the last ones here." They all walked over to the entrance, and I silently followed. I heard random people talking as they took pictures.

"Is that Batman?" and "I see Flash and Flash JR." and other random comments flew about. I was ready to jump inside the building at any moment. I kept hoping that none of them would see me. I listened carefully to their conversation as I made my way closer to them.

"Have all four sidekicks ever been at the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked.

"DON'T call us sidekicks. Not after today." Speedy snapped.

"Sorry, first time at the Hall, I'm a little overwhelmed," Kid Flash said.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was under whelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked. I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing at his antics. I was able to slip inside and basically climb up the wall, without making any noise. Bluebird flew a little to help me scale the wall though, because her suit had special gloves and boots but didn't have enough traction to help me climb up the entire thing. The entrance hall was HUGE, with giant statues of some of the League members.

"Oh, maybe that's why." Robin's voice definitely sounded _whelmed._ Some doors opened and Red Tornado with Martian Manhunter were standing behind it. I sucked in some breath, prepared for the Martian to announce my presence.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash welcome." I let out the breath as these words came out opposed to the ones I was expecting and they walked inside. I dropped about a thousand dollars in 20's to distract the tourists. I came over to the doors and hacked them with my laptop, which was in my messenger bag. I ran through, Bluebird again making me nearly invisible. Just inside was the library, and I jumped/flew up and grabbed the ceiling, wings closing into our back. Crawling, I made my way over to the corner of the room, and Bluebird luckily was able to continue using Manhunter's technique, still keeping me invisible.

By the way, Bluebird can copy powers she's seen. That's how we are hiding, and also because she is an alien, one of a race called Anamorphsis. They have the ability to copy another's power as long as they are a different race, along with the natural animal ability they are born with. Also a story for another time.

"Make yourselves at home." The Flash said, and all of the… um… 'sidekicks' sat down in the chairs available except for Speedy.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence about 4 ice villains attacking on the same day." Batman said to the other JL members present, "We shouldn't be long." He directed to the young heroes.

The older heroes got scanned and a door opened.

"That's it?" Speedy snapped, "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step, you've been granted access few others get." Aquaman stated.

"Oh really?" Speedy gestured to the big window near the ceiling that had some people taking pictures from, "Who cares what side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow tried to calm him down. TRIED.

"What I need, is respect." Speedy then turned to his fellow 'sidekicks', "They're treating us like kids! Worse, like SIDEKICKS! We deserve better than this." Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad shared a look.

"You're kidding right? You're playing their game? WHY? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be THE day! Step 1 to becoming full-fledged members of the League!"

"Well, sure, but I thought step 1 was a tour of the HQ?" Kid Flash questioned nervously.

"Except the Hall isn't really the HQ!" Everyone got looks of shock, and I'm sure, even my face would have too, " I bet they never told you this is just a false front for tourists, and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleported tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watch Tower!"

"I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception?" Green Arrow asked, hope in his voice. The 'Bat-glare' said otherwise. "or not."

"You are not helping your cause here, son, stand down or-" Aquaman started.

"-Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son," Speedy sent an angry look at GA, "I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner. But-" He grabbed his hat, "- not anymore." With that, he left, but not without saying, "Guess they're right about you three. You're NOT ready."

Superman popped up on the computer as well as an alarm sounding, but it sounded a bit distant. He said something about a place called Cadmus, but I was too shocked by Speedy leaving. Then Zatara popped up and said something about the sun being blocked out, and the League members left.

"When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like, like sidekicks?" Kid Flash asked angrily. I felt myself slowly slide down the wall as my grip loosened, me still being in shock from Speedy's 'Drama Queen/King' moment.

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad thought out loud.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ- IN SPACE!" I walked nearer to them subconsciously, Bluebird being in even more shock than I, since Speedy has always been her favorite.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked.

"I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?" They all looked down, and I whispered, "Why?" and uncloaked, Bluebird's emotions affecting her powers. I suddenly found myself with handcuffs on as Robin pushed me into a chair.

"DON'T'-" I couldn't even understand what I was saying, when Kid Flash spoke and said, "Calm down and talk slower."

"I was curious about the opening and wanted to come and see inside." I blushed by how childish I sounded, "I… I don't think it's fair, that they aren't telling you guys everything. Kind of REMINDS me of a FRIEND I have." I hinted. The boys sighed as the Boy Wonder handcuffed me to the chair Aqualad had been sitting on before getting down to business. Then I asked,

"What's Project Cadmus?"

"Don't know," Robin spoke with an evil tone, "But I can find out." I grinned.

"Now that's the R-" I immediately realized I was speaking out loud, " Never mind! But you are an EVIL- EVIL!- boy Robin," The boys ignored me, but Robin gave his echo-y laugh as a response.

"Access Denied." The computer voice said.

"Haha, wanna bet?" Robin asked, and started to hack the system.

"Whoa, how, are, you doing that?" Kid Flash asked.

"Same system as the Bat-cave!" Robin said in a sing-song voice, "Alright, Project Cadmus, genetics lab, here in DC. That's all there is. But if Batman's suspicious maybe we should investigate?" I could clearly see what he was planning.

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice." Aqualad commented.

"Hey, Heh, they're all about justice!" Robin joked.

"But they said stay put."

"For the blotting out the Sun mission not this!"

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus, cause if you're going I'm going!" Kid Flash asked Robin, and they both started smiling at Aqualad. _Resistance is futile! Ha-ha!_

"Just like that? We're a team on a mission?" Aqualad asked.

"We didn't come for a play date." Robin stated. I saw Aqualad silently agree.

"You WILL take ME with YOU." I stated firmly, giving them the best death-glare I could muster with the knowledge that if they didn't I would be left behind.

"Can't, you're a criminal." Robin said.

"But I didn't really steal anything or hurt anyone other than a couple of bruises, AND this would be a chance to redeem myself AND I can blackmail you with your identity, Robin. Either way I don't think I could stand to hurt anyone innocent, nor would I mind knocking a few *cough* Robin *cough* heroes in the chin. Guess you could say I'm what's in-between, left over in the graying parts of the black & white world we- apparently- live in."

And with that speech, we were off.

* * *

><p><strong>~YJ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I flew all the way there, and got into the building as Kid Flash saved two scientists, and left himself hanging on a ledge. I tried to pull him up after pulling my wings into my back, but he was kind of heavy, and also I slipped once I nearly had him up, making him fall back down to hang on the ledge. I heard the firefighter who was in charge say,<p>

"It's what's-his-name, Flash Boy!" I cringed.

"KID FLASH! Why is that so hard?" He asked himself. I giggled, but as I got up I felt my knee give out.

"Oh geez, I hurt my knee pretty bad earlier, and that fall may have just made it worse!" I called to Kid Flash, who was currently dangling outside. Still.

"Can you walk?" He asked. I tried it.

"Um, I can, but I don't know if I can run, I hurt it pretty bad, like ninja-nearly-breaks-my-knee-and-now-I-think-it's-sprained-and-or-broken bad." I said, just as Robin helped Kid Flash inside.

"Your knee is still hurt isn't it?" He asked, starting to hack a computer.

"Slipping made it nearly impossible to run, WHY did you have to kick my knee SO FRIGGIN' HARD!" I screeched as my knee gave out again, just from standing. I took a deep breathe to calm down. Aqualad joined us.

"Appreciate the help," He said uh, sarcastically, but he was too polite and serious so I almost didn't catch it.

"You handled it, besides we're here to investigate, Poetic Justice, remember?" Robin replied. Aqualad came over to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Ye-yeah just give me a sec." I told him, "_I'M FALLING DOWN INTO MY SHADOW__Iki wo hisomete Matteiru DEADLY NIGHT,_" I gently sang, and watched as my shadow wrapped around my leg. I saw his eyes widen in surprise, "There. Now I'll be able to walk, but I can't run. HEY KID FLASH, IF WE END UP HAVING TO RUN, YOU HAVE TO CARRY ME!" I called to him.

"Fine by me, beautiful." I felt a little heat rise to my face, but ignored it. I rose, and found myself being able to walk nicely. I followed Aqualad into a different room, were we both heard and saw an elevator closing. And something non-human inside of it.

"There was something in the…" He trailed off. I walked over towards it with him when Kid Flash came behind us.

"Elevators should be locked down," Kid Flash said, and Robin came over too, and ran straight over to the elevator doors.

"This is wrong," Robin stated. Us three walked over to him.

"Nice Holo-Computer. Dang now I want one…" I commented. He smiled a little, but other than that ignored me.

"Thought so, this is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building!" I could see the diagram and stats on the elevator from over his shoulder.

"Neither does what we saw," Aqualad agreed. He forcefully opened the doors, and we were all welcomed by a deep, dark chasm.

"That's why they need an express elevator." Robin and I spoke in unison, crouching down next to Aqualad. Robin shot a rope thing at the top and jumped in, while I kept my wings out but close and jumped after him. I heard the other two grab his rope and start sliding down too. I came down to Robin's level, when he started slowing down. I spread my wings and air caught, so I hovered there, flapping, as he said,

"I'm at the end of my rope."

"No shiz, Sherlock." I deadpanned. He swung himself over to the ledge by the door, followed by the others. I landed as well, and felt my back itch as my wings retracted once more.

"Bypassing security…" he muttered, and I watched red 'Robin' head icons pop up and turn green, "There, go!"

Again, Aqualad forced the doors open. "Welcome to Project Cadmus." I whispered. Again, Kid Flash ran off.

"Wait!" Aqualad faintly called, though it was too late. Kid Flash nearly got crushed by giant monsters. Wait a minute, GIANT MONSTERS?

"What the h-?" I started, though I could not finish as we stared at the passing of the beasts.

"Nooooo, nothing odd going on here," NOW the sarcasm was clear in Aqualad's voice. We continued onwards into the facility, and after a while I started to get bored. Until Robin opened up a door to a room full of freaking creepy things.

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed," Robin definitely sounded like he was.

"I'm with you on that." I stated.

The room was filled with monsters that had electricity all over them. GENERATING electricity from what it looked like.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world." Kid Flash had awe in his voice, "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid! It generates power with these… things. It must be what they're bred for."

"Monsters, that is what it reminds me of. The monsters from a dream I had once… a week ago…" I said, realizing that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't just a dream. Then I dismissed the thought, focusing myself on the matter at hand.

"Of course, even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth into the Earth." Aqualad spoke.

"And this Cadmus creates life too." Robin said, before walking over to a panel, "Let's find out why…. They call them 'genomorphs.' Whoa, look at the stats on these things: Super strength, telepathy, razor claws, these are living weapons!" I walked over, Kid Flash already there.

"They're engineering an army… but for who?" Kid Flash asked.

"Wait there's something else. Project K. R. Grah it's triple encrypted I can't-!"

"DON'T MOVE!" We turned to see a man run in with some genomorphs, "Wait… Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and… I don't know your name."

"Least he got your name right," Robin commented.

"I know you. Guardian. A hero." Aqualad said.

"I do my best." Guardian answered.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash and I exclaimed.

"I think that's my question boys. And lady. I'm chief of security. You're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League to figure this out." Guardian responded.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I shouted.

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash was not happy.

"Weapons? What are you-? What have I…? Ugh, my head!" I saw a creature sitting on it's shoulders. _Mind control, huh?_ " Take them down hard! NO MERCY!"

Robin threw down a smoke screen and got out of there fast. I used some ninja stars to attack the genomorphs, but not one hit them. I flew up and away as they surrounded me, but a minute later I was falling for one had jumped on my back. Kid Flash and Aqualad weren't doing too well either. I managed to knock them off me and began flying away, trying not to get caught again. The boys came too, and we turned a corner to see Robin hacking the elevator.

"Way to be a team player, _Rob!_" Kid Flash commented, obviously mad.

"Weren't you right behind me?" He asked as the elevator shaft opened. I got inside, and the three of us waited for Aqualad. Who was being chased by the genomorphs. He somersaulted in and the doors closed, letting sounds of the monsters hitting them echo. We all stood there, watching the numbers change.

"We're headed down?"

"Dude, out is up!"

"As in, we need to leave NOW." We scolded Robin.

"Excuse me? Project K. R. is down, on sub-level 52." Robin defended.

"This is out of control," Aqualad said, "Perhaps…perhaps we should contact the League."

"Little too late for that, we're here." I whispered, and we all got prepared to fight as the doors opened. I wasn't ready to see what looked like a big… thing, a stomach? I'm not sure how to explain it, but there wasn't anyone there.

"We _are_ already here." Kid Flash agreed with my near silent protest to contacting the others. Aqualad sighed.

"Which way?" He asked.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway 1 or bizarre looking hallway 2?" Robin and I shared a glance.

"HALT." Whoa, echo! Was I the only one who heard that? Apparently not, because a genomorph walked out of… I don't know but this genomorph was human like in how he stood, in his clothes. He had horns that glowed red as he used telekinesis to pick up some big bins that looked like they should be filled with toxic waste. They exploded once they collided with the wall, a few feet away from where Kid Flash and Aqualad were. Robin threw a birdarang but the genomorph made it stop and drop when it came close. We all ran, or I tried to for fear of my wings catching on fire kept me from flying, as he made two more bins and threw them mentally. I nearly got hit, but the light made my 'shadow cast ' dissolve. I fell with a cry. Kid Flash ran back and scooped me up before running even faster. We turned a corner and saw a scientist come out of a room. Kid Flash tried to slow down, tripping the lady and landing on me in the process. He turned and saw that the door was labeled, 'Project Kr.' The other two turned the corner and Kid Flash blocked the door with a bin.

"Hurry!" He shouted, gesturing at them to hurry up. He picked me up again and slid me through before jumping through himself, soon followed by Robin and Aqualad. Aqualad kicked the bin out of the door and Robin hacked a computer. I was focused on my leg at that moment,

"I'm falling/ down into my Shadow/ _Iki wo hisomete Matteiru_ deadly night/ Don't Scary/ majo ga egatia," I sang, reforming the cast, a little stronger this time, making it slightly more immune to light.

"I disabled the door. We're safe." Robin declared.

"We're trapped." Aqualad clarified. I got up and walked carefully over to Kid Flash.

"Uh, guys? You'll wanna see this." Kid Flash pressed a button, lighting up a tube-like cage in the middle of the room.

"Whoa." Robin said.

"Holy Shhhhhhhhhhhiiitake mushrooms!" I said loudly.

Inside the cage was a boy. Who was identical to Superman. But younger and actually hot. Kid Flash walked over to him and spoke.

"Big K little r, the Atomic symbol for krypton!"

"I… How did this happen?" I asked. Kid Flash said something else, but I didn't really hear it.

"Robin, hack." Aqualad commanded.

"Oh, uh, right. Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force grown in… 16 weeks! From DNA acquired from Superman!" Robin answered.

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrected.

"NO WAY the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash said.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." Robin went on.

"And these… creatures?" I asked.

"Genomorph gnomes. Telepathic. Force-feeding him an education." Robin replied.

"And we can guess what else. They're making a slave out oh, well… Superman's son." Kid Flash continued.

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad declared. All tried they're comms, but none worked.

"No signal." Robin said.

"We're in too deep. Literally." Kid Flash deadpanned. I sighed.

"Well, we could fight our way out of here. I have a feeling we can make it back to the elevators and defeat those genomorphs. Two ninjas, one Atlantean, and a speedster, c'mon and with Superboy? As long as we're careful, we could make it." I got stares of… wait, they all IGNORED ME?

"This is wrong." Kid Flash.

"We can't leave him like this." Robin agreed. I nodded, deciding that I don't care if they ignored my brilliance.

"Set him free. Do it." Aqualad commanded. I closed my eyes, without knowing why, and remembered my dream… Oh no. I ran to find cover before the others understood. I heard his hand make a 'crack' noise. Then he attacked. I watched in terror from my hiding spot. I couldn't move. I couldn't hear. I could only watch. But when I saw Robin being squashed by Superboy's foot, I freaked out. I screamed, and went ballistic, hitting him with my hands, kicking him with my feet. But I knew it wouldn't work. He swatted me aside like a bug, and I felt scared. I was terrified- no, mortified- too much so to get up. Yet when I saw the boys all knocked out, I found strength. I got up and stood in his way.

"Why? Why are you hurting us? We want to help you, you need only tell me if there is something wrong," I said. He stared at me, but stayed still,

"I can let you out of here, show you things you haven't seen, let you be more than a lab rat, which is all Cadmus thinks of you."

"Cadmus is my home." He spoke, and I smiled.

"No, Cadmus is a lab. All they want from you is to use you. Can't you see that? I know the genomorphs have told you otherwise, but you won't be happy here. Take it from someone who knows what it's like to be caged up like an animal." He looked me in the eye, and I could see the animal instinct that drove him now.

"Knock me out or let me play 'dead', your choice." I said.

"I chose… play dead." So I fell over and gave him a thumbs up. I heard him open the door, and I soon-surprisingly- fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I HOPE YOU ALL LOVE IT! Oh, and tell me of any mistakes or awesomeness I made.<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE. REVIEWS=INSPIRATION FOR AN AUTHOR LIKE ME!  
>VVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVV  
>VVVVVV<br>VVVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVV  
>VV<br>V**


End file.
